politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Protection Agency
For other uses, see Green Protection Agency (disambiguation) The Green Protection Agency was a democratic alliance based on the principles of Neutrality, Sovereignty, and Protection. On October 9, 2016, the Green Protection Agency, one of Orbis' most famous and oldest alliances disbanded after a membership vote. Charter of the Green Protection Agency Article I - Principles and Purpose (A.) Neutrality. The GPA shall pursue friendly, peaceful and impartial conduct toward all other nations and alliances, maintaining a stance of political and military neutrality. (B.) Sovereignty. All GPA nations have the right to govern their own nations’ affairs subject to the GPA's Charter and Laws. (C.) Protection. The GPA, as an Alliance, has the right and duty to defend against hostile actions directed at its individual members or at the sovereignty of the GPA. (D.) Community. If asked for help by any green sphere alliance, the GPA will offer assistance, relative to its capacity, to combat roguery within the green sphere. Article II - Governance (A.) The GPA shall be governed by an elected Triumvirate, henceforth known as the Agency Council. The Consulate of Directors are appointed and overseen by the Agency Council. The Agency Council is comprised of the Triumvir of Foreign Affairs, Triumvir of Internal Affairs, and Triumvir of Military Affairs. (B.) The terms of service, method of appointment and responsibilities of the Cabinet shall be defined in GPA Laws. Article III - Legislation (A.) GPA Laws shall be consistent with the GPA Charter, Declaration of Neutrality, and Declaration of Sovereignty. The GPA Charter supersedes all other GPA legislation and authority. (B.) GPA Laws and amendments may be ratified by a unanimous vote from the Agency Council. (C.) Two members of the Agency Council may amend GPA's laws in the event of an emergency, but the amendment must be ratified by a majority vote from the membership within 48 hours for it to remain in effect. Article IV - Membership (A.) Membership is a privilege and not a right and as such, the GPA has the right to set any and all conditions for acceptance into and expulsion from the Alliance. (B.) All members agree to uphold the Letter and Spirit of all GPA Laws and Principles. Article V - Foreign Relations (A.) The GPA will not commit itself to any offensive or defensive military agreements with any specific alliance(s) except for instances of roguery within the green sphere. (B.) The GPA reserves the right to defend, by whatever means it chooses, against any actual or perceived attack on the Green Sphere or Neutrality as a whole. (C.) GPA members will not initiate an offensive war that benefit one or more parties who are in a state of war, without direct permission from a member of the Agency Council or their designate. If military action is used against a GPA member, that member may immediately retaliate with any military assets (D.) The GPA reserves the right to use nuclear weapons in any instance where its nations are involved in war. (E.) The GPA encourages honest, friendly and respectful interaction between GPA members and non-GPA members. However, GPA members will not partake in any inter-Alliance politics or issues that do not directly involve the GPA, except for instances where Articles 5A and/or 5B apply. Government of the Green Protection Agency Category:Green Protection Agency Category:Neutral Alliances Category:Invasion Alliances Category:Alliances based on Color